


In One Moment

by mk22



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk22/pseuds/mk22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where soul mates were found by touching, Molly Hooper had giving up all hope of finding hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In One Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and Brit picked. I don't own any of the characters except Baby Watson.  
> No matter how hard I tried I could not write Where's Molly without putting this down first.

Molly sighed as she put her phone down, ' _Of course Kristy would find her soul mate before me,_ ' Molly thought. All she wanted to do was go home and throw herself a pity party, but she still had 2 more hours to go at work. She straightened herself out and headed out of her office. Waiting for her lab results she let her mind wander, maybe Meena was right maybe her soul mate died or hasn't been born and it was time for her to let go. Her best friend had suggested trying a dating site for people who haven't met their soul mates but Molly didn't think it was fair what if she or her partner ended up finding their soul mate, she didn't want to end up heartbroken. Molly decided it was time to put the idea of love on the shelf she'd focus on her research, maybe find some place to volunteer, buy a vacation house somewhere warm, be the best Aunt there ever was.

 

Molly was half way through her bottle of wine, deciding to have a one night for a pity party and then she'd start on her "new" life, when Sherlock Holmes burst through her door. He settled himself on the opposite end of her couch, since Molly helped fake his death their friendship has gone from one sided to of almost brother and sister, well as much as Sherlock Holmes could tolerate family. Molly's crush on Sherlock was gone once he had found his soul mate in the Dominatrix Irene Adler. Both had tried to deny it while they were both "dead" but when Sherlock came back from taking down Moriarty's network they couldn't deny it any longer. Theirs was an odd pairing, on paper they belong together, however they could go weeks without seeing the other. Sherlock working on his cases, Irene using her riding crop as she pleases which was unheard of when it came to soul mates. Molly and Irene had formed a friendship much to the chagrin of John Watson and Mr. I occupy a minor position in the British Government Mycroft Holmes.

 

Sherlock eyed Molly, oh how she hated when he deduced her, he had promised to not do that anymore but we all know Sherlock does what he wants he tries though. "So Molly you are now the last of your friends who's single, do you really think downing a bottle of wine is going to change things?" he asked. He could hear her rolling her eyes. He knew life hadn't been fair to her losing both parents when she was young, him walking into her life bringing her right into the path of Moriarty of all the things he could regret was that. When he had found her on the brink of death after Moriarty and Sebastian Moran kidnapped her he vowed, yes, yes, he knows another vow, to watch over her and protect her. "I'm having one night of self pity before I give up on ever finding my soul mate Sherlock," she slurred. "Molly if I can find my soul mate there's hope for you yet." She snorted "Exactly how did you get one before me Mr. I don't do feelings?" "Touche, Dr. Hooper," he laughed. "So why are you here Sherlock?" "I came to ask for a head for one of my experiments but it can wait. Let's watch crap telly."

 

Molly woke up the next morning hung over in her bed. "Sherlock was right I shouldn't have downed that bottle of wine," she groaned as she tried to sit up. While it was a great start to her new life staying in bed was the best idea she could think of. Over the next few months Molly threw herself into her work. She spent more time with her brother Matt's 2 kids Ryan and Kelly, and her Goddaughter Maggie Watson, was a bridesmaid in Kristy's wedding, trying hard to ignore the pitying looks in other guests eyes, and just taking time for herself, she still hadn't found that vacation home but dammit she will one day! And now she was about to help the Watson's celebrate Maggie's 1st birthday. Before Molly could even knock on the door Mary pulled it open. "So Sherlock's brother is here!" Mary hissed. "Why is Mycroft here? This doesn't seem to be his kind of thing" Molly said right before bursting out laughing. "What's so funny?" "Can you imagine Mr. Three Piece Suit hanging around a bunch of toddlers?" John found his wife and Molly laughing hysterically on the front porch neither could stop laughing long enough to tell him why. John took Maggie from Mary's arms and was muttering about how crazy Mummy and Auntie were as he walked away.

 

Mycroft swore he'd pay Anthea back for accepting the invitation the Baby Watson's birthday party, while the events of Moriarty's return had brought about the elder Holmes inclusion in his little brother's circle of friends, did not mean he wanted to be at a party for a baby. He had found an unoccupied corner quietly sipped his drink until his brother came over to rub it in. "Brother aren't you a little out of place here?" Sherlock inquired. "Obviously Brother Mine Anthea is paying me back for some transgression." Sherlock laughed "And here everyone thought you actually liked being around _goldfish_ "  "No that's you Brother, I told you about sentiment." "And look where it's got you alone, the only people who consider you an acquaintance are your little brother's friends." "Sherlock leave your brother alone," Molly Hooper stated as she pushed him away. Mycroft will forever be grateful for the pathologist saving his younger brother’s life. The two often meet up for coffee, besides his family and PA, Molly was the only other person he didn’t have to be the Iceman around. Not that he could hide it Molly could read both Holmes men like the back of her hand. The party continued on as the two caught up, Mycroft had been out of the country for 3 weeks.

 

“It’s cake time!” Mary called from the kitchen. “I better get in there,” Molly said as she got up. Molly’s foot got caught on a toy lying on the floor before she could hit the floor she felt hands around her and another almost enjoyable sensation.

 

Mycroft looked at the small woman in his arms _This can’t be happening now after all these years_. Mycroft had given up on his soulmate and if you asked his mother she’d tell that’s one of the reasons why he was nicknamed Iceman by his colleagues.  In one moment his life had changed now it wasn’t about work or three pieced suits it was now about the woman in his arms.

 

Molly was the first to pull away “This can’t be happening after-after I…” her voice trailed away. “I assure you I’m just as shocked as you are Molly.” Before anything else could be said Mary popped into the room. “The Godmother is needed for the OH MY GOD!” Both Mycroft and Molly turned bright red as Mary grabbed both their arms. Right on the inside on their wrists was the red mark unique just to them Molly and Mycroft locked eyes not hearing a word of what Mary was saying. John and Sherlock ran in. “What’s going on Mary is everything alright?” John asked looking at the trio with concern. “I see my brother has found his soul mate welcome to the family Molly.” announced Sherlock. “Wait what?!” was all John could get out. “Molly and Mycroft are soul mates how have you never touched before?” Mary asked. “They do call him the Iceman,” Sherlock supplied. By now  the whole party had gathered around watching to see what the newly minted soul mates would do. “Everyone we have a cake to cut shall we?” Mary started ushering everyone back into the dining room before turning back to the pair “Just stay for blowing out of the candles and then leave. I’m very happy for you Molly.” Molly found herself being pulled into a hug by the ex-assassin.

 

Molly and Mycroft did speak a word after getting into his car. They sat so close that Molly could feel the heat coming of her soul mate. _Wow she finally had a soul mate after all these years Molly Hooper had soul mate_ , she thought as she watched his reflection in the window. She knew being with him wasn’t going to be easy especially with his job, and intellect but at least she had an idea of what she was getting into after all this time knowing Sherlock.

 

They pulled up to her building Mycroft made a mental note to have Anthea bring Molly’s stuff over to his place. Molly turned to him “Would you like to come up?” a pink flush spread across her skin. How had he not noticed how beautiful she was when she blushed? “Yes my dear.” He climbed out of the car and offered her his hand. He wasn’t nervous or upset it felt absolutely right like everything was in the exact place it should be.

 

Molly lead the way up to her flat only letting go of Mycroft’s hand to unlock to door. Before she could properly close it Mycroft’s lips were on hers, she melted right into him kissing him back with reckless abandon. They finally parted when Molly heard her neighbor cough. Her cat Toby had taken the opportunity to escape. “Thank you Mrs. Smith” again Molly blushed as she took the cat from her. Finally when the doors closed and Toby was put down. She took Mycroft to the settee and snuggle up to him. This wasn’t going to be easy but it was going to be worth it.

“Molly take what you need immediately. I’ll have Anthea bring over the rest tomorrow, you are not spending another night in this place.” Mycroft stated with a look of disgust on his face. _Definitely wasn't going to be easy_  she thought as she pulled the government official down for another kiss.


End file.
